1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a series fan assembling structure, which is able to quickly connect and locate a series fan by means of engagement and insertion structures and avoid shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the advance of sciences and technologies, people have more and more relied on various electronic devices. It is known that in operation, the internal components of an electronic product (such as computer and laptop) will generate high heat. In case the heat is not conducted to outer side of the electronic product, the temperature will rise to cause overheating of the electronic product. Therefore, in general, a cooling fan is disposed in the electronic product for keeping the electronic product working at an operation temperature within a certain range. However, in some cases, one single cooling fan can hardly provide sufficient wind power. Therefore, two or more cooling fans are often serially connected with each other to provide sufficient wind power for dissipating the heat.
Taiwanese Utility Patent Publication No. 481434 discloses a cooling device for central processing unit. The cooling device includes radiating fins and at least two fans. The cooling device is characterized in that the first and second fans are serially mated with each other. Several connection pillars are connected between the first and second fans to space the two fans by a certain distance. When the radiating fins absorb the high heat of the central processing unit, the series fan provides increased wind power for enhancing and speeding the cooling effect.
The four corners of the frames of the first and second fans are formed with perforations. Screws can be passed through the perforations to serially connect the two fans and lock the two fans on the radiating fins.
In practice, some problems existing in such series fan structure, which is assembled simply by means of screws. First, the locking points of the screws are positioned on one side of one of the fans rather than on the connection face between the two fans. Under such circumstance, the connection force is insufficient and thus the connection face is incomplete. As a result, the two fans can be hardly fully connected with each other. Accordingly, in operation, the two fans are likely to collide and abrade each other to make noise and cause shake. Moreover, the airflow will escape through the gap of the connection face to deteriorate the wind power applied to the heat sink. Consequently, the heat dissipation efficiency is lowered.
In another type of conventional series fan structure, one of the serially connected fans is formed with multiple perforations in four corners, while the other fan is formed with at least one protrusion body corresponding to each perforation. The protrusions are inserted in the perforations to fixedly serially connect the two fans. The two fans can be fixedly serially connected with each other in such a manner. However, the two fans still can be hardly tightly connected with each other. As a result, in operation, the fans will shake and make noise.
According to the above, the conventional series fan structure has the following shortcomings:    1. The fans can be hardly tightly connected with each other.    2. In operation, the fans will shake and make noise.    3. The fans cannot be conveniently assembled.